


A Way Out

by SilentAcid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Other, Toxic friendship, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAcid/pseuds/SilentAcid
Summary: Kaito is tired of Mizael forcing himself on him and not letting him have a life or even feelings of his own.Chris decides to help him find a way out.





	A Way Out

As always, he wakes up with first rays of sunshine. He's tired still, he doesn't really sleep much as of recently; everything that's going on currently is draining him, but at the same time making him so restless—it's honestly scary, he can't function normally like this.

He gets up eventually and goes to the bathroom, he needs a shower to clear his head and to wake himself up. He doesn't even feel it, but he knows the water is ice cold—he does, however, feel the effect it has on his body. He laughs bitterly, it hurts that it's about the only way he can keep himself going.

He leaves the bathroom drying himself with a towel and gets dressed, but he freezes the very moment he's about to leave his room. It shouldn't be like this, he's in his own home, he shouldn't feel endangered—and yet he does. Honestly, he doesn't feel safe in his room, let alone outside of it; the source of his fatigue and distress is waiting out there after all.

He takes a deep breath and bites his lip, then leaves his room finally—he doesn't even make it to the stairs before he runs into Mizael.

He doesn't show how tense he gets instantly, he doesn't even flinch—but he can feel how his stomach twists at once, he's scared. And it's because he's scared that he doesn't let it show.

Mizael smiles at him and starts talking—Kaito doesn't even know about what, he doesn't listen. He's more focused on keeping himself straight and not falling down the stairs.

Yet again he catches himself thinking that maybe he's just exaggerating, maybe he's just overly sensitive—but then Mizael asks how does he feel and he recalls that he couldn't sleep that night because the day before the former Varian induced in him strong paranoia and caused him to doubt his own identity.

He doesn't go to the kitchen with him, instead goes down to the garage and drives to the Tower straight away. He knows his father will worry about him, but he just can't stay at home, he feels too trapped there. 

He knows, too, that he shouldn't go to work without even eating breakfast, but he can't help that either, he wouldn't be able to force himself to swallow a thing with Mizael around. He still remembers the comment he made about his weight months ago.

Once he's in the Tower finally and walks into the elevator, he almost cries. He has no idea how long he can keep it up like this, he's tired and he knows he needs to get out—but he can't bring himself to, not with how Mizael keeps talking about how much he needs him, how he's his savior. 

He can't bring himself to leave, even though he knows it will destroy him.

He intended to start working right away, but instead he goes to the lounging room and flops down on one of the sofas. He's so exhausted, he just wants to get some sleep finally...

When he opens his eyes, Chris is there.

Soon he finds out he's been asleep for a good few hours and his co-workers decided it's probably best to just let him—they all noticed he was a wreck lately. 

He finds out that Chris was sitting with him and watching him all this time, it brings him close to tears again—much to his own surprise, he notices that he's not creeped out about being watched like he thought he would be.

Chris calls for Orbital and orders him to bring Kaito some food—he doesn't say that, but Kaito knows he doesn't want to leave him alone. And he's so grateful for that, with him around he finally feels safe, for the first time in months.

It's weird, honestly, he never thought he'd be able to feel so safe around Chris again.

Once Orbital leaves, Chris sits down with him and asks what's wrong—he seems just as cold as usual, but Kaito can tell he's endlessly worried, borderline scared. He says that everything is alright and tries to brush it off, but just like he can read Chris all too easily, Chris can read him as well. He knows Kaito is lying, and he knows Kaito knows he does.

He doesn't push though, he knows that if Kaito doesn't want to tell him, there's no point in trying to get him to talk, it would probably just make things worse—and that's the last thing he wants right now.

They continue sitting in silence even after Orbital brings a meal for Kaito—it's just an instant ramen, but it feels like a blessing nonetheless. It's then that Kaito realizes he might've not eaten in a few days.

Once he's done eating, he starts talking. 

He doesn't know why, maybe it's that he just feels that he needs to get it out or maybe he feels Chris deserves to know. But either way—he manages to talk about it finally.

He talks about how with incoming Valentine's Day Mizael only keeps talking about how no one wants to date him and how it must mean everyone hates him and he's unworthy of love—and it constantly makes Kaito anxious, because he's aware Mizael wants him to date him and expects him to. And he can't, he doesn't want to, the idea alone disgusts him because—

Chris stops him before he starts talking about that, he knows why already and he doesn't want Kaito to relive that.

He talks about how despite him asking Mizael specifically to not do that, he keeps coming to him to talk his negativity out and that makes him unable to function, because he keeps feeling responsible for whatever is happening, even if in most cases there's no way it could be his fault. 

He feels guilty too, because how come he dares to be tired, how come he dares to request of him to not push all his shit on him when he obviously needs it so much and has no other person to turn to. How come he dares to have his own feelings, when he has to take care of Mizael's.

He talks about how he hates that he subconsciously seeks his approval and how because of that whenever he tells Mizael something and he seems uninterested or seems to dislike something about it, he instantly assumes it must be bad, it must be worthless and tries to force himself to drop it, whatever would it be.

He talks about how he's tired of this all and how he wants it to stop, how he wants his life back—but he's trapped and has no real way out and it will probably go on forever, because Mizael is convinced he will move in withhim to the point he doesn't let him as much as think about any other option.

He talks about how he hates that Mizael is convinced his word is a law that everyone is obligated to obey and if they don't—they're wrong, they're evil, they need to be destroyed.

He doesn't know when he started crying, but he doesn't care—it's the fact that he talkes about it all that makes him feel awful, because he shouldn't have, it's wrong of him to talk about what he feels, he's not allowed to feel. 

He starts apologizing, but Chris instantly silences him.

He pulls him close and hides him in his arms; Kaito can feel that he's trembling and he's almost sure he's crying too—but when he speaks up, he sounds just as composed as ever. He asks Kaito to bear with it for just one day more and says that tomorrow he will take him to his family house.

Kaito is scared, but he agrees regardless. He knows it's for the best and if he'll reject that offer now, he might not get another chance to get out. He might not live through that year. 

Chris then takes him home; Mizael of course almost jumps on them the very moment thet enter the house—he seems worried, but also surprised as to why Chris looks so disgusted when he looks at him. He asks Kaito what's wrong and he says that he's fine, he's just tired because he's having problems sleeping recently.

Mizael instantly replies that he understands, he's having problems with sleeping too—even worse ones! Kaito can sleep at all at the very end and he's so envious about that, he—

Chris doesn't say anything not bats an eye, he just drags Kaito upstairs and to his room, almost by force. Kaito doesn't say that, but he's so utterly thankful for that, this egoism of his foster brother is just too painful to deal with and he can never bring himself to tell him to shut the hell up—even if he could, he wouldn't listen. Kaito is not allowed to feel bad, no one is, only Mizael.

Chris doesn't need more than just a single look at his face to know that it's always like this.

He tells Kaito to go back to bed and lock his room from the inside and that if he will need to, he can call him at any time, he will answer no matter what.

Before he leaves, he says once again that he will come tomorrow to take him away from here and he promises he won't let him get hurt anymore.

Once he's gone, Kaito hesitantly locks the door and changes his clothes, then going back to bed.

He can hear Mizael trying to open the door, then knocking at them and calling out to him to open, over and over again. He turns his back on the door and starts crying into the pillow. He's so tired of him.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above, it's a vent fic.  
> As some of you know, I've been stuck for a few years in a terribly toxic friendship.  
> Only now that it's finally over I realize just _how_ toxic it was and how much it messed me up.  
>  This thing was written over a year ago, partially as a vent and partially as a wish of getting out; it's a reflection of the situation I was in and how I felt all along. I'm posting it now, because due to certain circumstances, I'm unable to properly vent about the whole situation, so I'm looking for other ways to get it out from my system and cope because I want to get over it and I know I won't if I will just keep bottling it up.
> 
> I didn't tag any relationships due to the negative portrayal, I honestly didn't even want to tag characters... still not sure if I should have.


End file.
